


The Memories We Make

by Dark_Huntress_Moony



Series: BDSM Verse [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Costume Kink, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Thor (Marvel), Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Memories, Shorts, Sub Loki (Marvel), Theme Park Rides, dressed in drag, moments in time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-16 18:05:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14816216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Huntress_Moony/pseuds/Dark_Huntress_Moony
Summary: So I got the idea to turn this into moments to fill in the gaps between the main parts of the stories. If you have something you want to see please leave a comment or come snag us on Tumblr! Ratings will range from PG to XXX and will cover literally everything that happens in the BDSM Verse





	The Memories We Make

Halloween was in full swing, for most places around the state, and a month-long affair. It was oddly warm for a Saturday, though the previous weekend had been chilly. "Don't like the weather wait twenty minutes," Nebula laughed as she brushed out Loki's hair.

"I like it just fine," he laughed as he snapped the garter belt into place and patted his thigh to soothe the skin. "I wonder what everyone else is dressed as," he hummed fixing his hat to his hair and tilting it just so. It was their last adventure as a group before work dragged Gamora, Peter, and Nebula away and Wanda had won the straw-draw to choose the activity. With a giddy gleam in her, eye she had everyone draw a card that had a popular show or movie on it and a number that determined their group. Loki, Gamora, and Nebula ended up in a group and were Charlie's Angels. They had chosen the Burlesque scene from the second movie to dress up as; Nebula as Diaz, Gamora as Berrymore, and himself as Liu. "Lagoon is going to get an eyeful." He shook his head, running his fingers over the ruffled bloomers he had on.

"No different than bikini season at Lagoon-A-Beach," Nebula laughed checking her wig and hat for the umpteenth time. "You might kill Thor though, he's never seen you in drag."

Loki laughed as the three of them walked out to Gamora's Range Rover. The music fired up, all three of them singing (in various keys) to the Burlesque album and laughing the whole drive. It had been a week since the issue at Area 51 and Loki really wasn't wanting to think more about it, at least not right now. Right now he wanted to have fun with his friends and his Dom. His long fingers toyed with the pendant around his throat, not part of the costume but he was not going to take it off for the sake of drag. It was a little past four when they pulled into the parking lot of the theme park, they parked and walked to the front gate seeing they were the first group to arrive. They got looks, of course, people whispering and pointing and a few wanting pictures with them. Loki twirled his season pass through his fingers as they waited, watching as Gamora and Nebula were taking pictures with a group of girls who loved their characters. 

"Lo-lo!" He turned and grinned as he saw Artemis walking up with Sif, Wanda, and Victor. Artemis and Sif were decked out in late 90's outfits with faux leather, crop tops, and clunky boots. Wanda and Victor were walking with their arms linked; her in a floral print jacket with wool inlay and a long skirt and him in a band shirt, faux fur jacket and grunge torn jeans. Artemis also had on a blonde wig and they all exchanged hugs and compliments on outfits.

"You guys got Buffy the Vampire Slayer and chose the two Slayers that hated each other?" Gamora laughed shaking her head.

"Oh, hush you know that Buffy and Faith wanted to hate fuck each other." Artemis chuckled wrapping her arm around Sif's waist. "You guys look like Charlie's Angels."

"Why not do the leather outfits?" Wanda asked with a smile, her nose crinkling a bit. as her eyes danced.

"Go big or go home love," Victor laughed hugging her close.

The next group to arrive had been Steve, Bucky, T'challa, and Okoye. They all grinned, decked out in Walking Dead outfits that looked like they came right off the TV show and all four of them looked right at home in dirty flannel and blood-soaked jeans. They were only missing the weapons but were recognizable enough without them; Steve and Bucky were dressed as Rick and Daryl while Okoye and T'challa opted to dress like Michonne and Ezekiel. People walking by them stopped for pictures and everyone posed for Instagrams and Snapchats when a sharp shout broke over the whirl of the roller coasters. "Wanda Elizabeth Maxmoff!" Tony's yell made everyone's heads snap around only for several of them to collapse into giggles and Artemis into shrieking laughter.

Tony, Clint, Bruce, Peter, and Thor were all dressed as Sailor Scouts with Natasha looking comfortable in her tuxedo. Loki gaped at his Dom who looked a little less than pleased in his Sailor Venus costume. It was tight across his massive chest and showed a lot of thigh, much to Loki's enjoyment. "I can't breath!" Artemis screamed, cackling even harder as Tony glared at her.

Loki heard a snort from his right and turned his head to see Gamora with a hand clamped over her mouth as her eyes watered. Quill was at the head of the group dressed as Sailor Moon, looking as pleased as Thor and Tony. "Get into the spirit gents! It's Halloween!" Clint slapped Tony and Peter on the backs and swayed forward, owning his Sailor Jupiter costume to the full extent. Bruce shook his head as his arm wrapped around Natasha's waist and she tipped her hat at them winking behind the eye mask.

"You guys look fantastic!" Wanda cried, wiping her eyes, "shall we go?"

Loki slipped between everyone stopping to stand in front of Thor and he smiled up at him, "hello darling." He purred, fluttering his lashes as Thor finally got a full look at him.

The blonde gaped as his dick struggled to fill from seeing the costume on Loki. He looked stunning and Thor wanted nothing more than to bend him over and simply slide the bloomers out of the way while keeping the garter belt and fishnets on while he fucked him. "Sweet Valhalla...if I could feel my cock right now..." He wrapped a strong arm around the slighter man and pulled him close, his eyes dipping down to the pendant. "That isn't part of the costume," he teased.

Loki ran his hands along the taut fabric of the costume, a smirk pulling his lips. "My poor delicate Daddy, all tucked and nowhere to go." He cooed earning a light smack to his flank that made him stifle a moan behind his lips.

"I am going to get you back for that babydoll," Thor growled, blue eyes glittering with promise as he wrapped a possessive arm around Loki's waist moving them with the group to get in line. Once their passes were flashed and their hands stamped they all paused by the fountain looking this way and that to figure out where to go first. The fountain itself was stopped for the season and they were all entranced watching the performers going this way and that scaring people and giving out candy and treats to children. "So gang, where are we going to go first?" He asked his arm securely around Loki. The sun was setting but there were warmers all along the walkway giving the park a warm feel even as the lights started to come up.

"I'm feeling adventurous!" Artemis laughed.

"I'm feeling a breeze," Tony grumbled making 'Buffy' shriek with laughter again as he tried to swat at her. 

"I think it feels great!" Clint laughed, "lets head to Cannibal and work our way down, onward Sailor Scouts!" He laughed bouncing away, skirt fluttering behind him.

Bruce turned his eyes to Natasha and chuckled, "he's your friend."

"Oh don't worry I have plenty of blackmail for his wife." She laughed taking his hand and leading him after Clint. 

The rest of the group followed, stopping for pictures and poses when asked and even getting some with the performers for the park. At the line for the roller coaster, Thor smiled softly as he watched Loki drape himself seductively on a woman for her friends. "Uh-oh...he's got the Look." Artemis hummed to his right, blue/green eyes pinning him as they reflected the fiery fading sunlight.

"What?"

"Yep I see it," Steve grinned as his arm rested on Bucky's shoulders and a couple of high school girls giggled pointing at them.

"Its the Look if ever I saw it," Clint piped in unhelpfully. "So when's the wedding?" Thor's face was flaming red as Wanda laughed.

"After mine," she snickered leaning into Victor as he rested back against the banister of the line leading up to the ride.

Loki heard them all laughing and saw Thor blushing as he threaded his way back up to the group. "After yours what?" He asked settling himself under Thor's arm, his own wrapping around the mans larger waist.

"Nothing," he said quickly casting a glare at the snickering group, "having fun?" He smiled at him, his fingers brushing against his exposed back.

"It'll be more fun once we are on the rides. I'm fairly sure my face will crack if I smile for one more picture-"

"Group photo!" Clint yelled pulling out a selfie stick from...somewhere and clipping his phone into it.

"What the hell Barton?" Gamora cackled as they all squeezed into frame, "where the fuck did you keep that?!"

"A lady never reveals her secrets!" The man laughed snapping the picture of everyone.

"If you are a lady then I am a toad," T'Challa laughed, earning him a smack to his stomach by Okoye and Clint to flip him the bird.

"Think of the children Barton!" Nebula goaded ducking a swat from him.

"Says the woman in panties!"

They all laughed and settled into the lines for the car. Loki slid to the end tapping his hat and making sure it was in place. Thor's considerable bulk squished him a bit but he was warm and comfortable, his hand wrapping around Thor's wrist. Before the lapbars locked the ride attendant stopped them. "Would it be alright if we put a single rider with your group?"

Thor grinned seeing a whispy girl smiling shyly at them. "Sure." He slid out letting her slide into his place and sitting back down, her smaller form bracketed between his and Loki's bodies.

Loki smiled softly at her as her hands trembled on the bar, "First time?"

"Finally got tall enough," she mumbled, clasping her hands together.

He gently pat her hands, "It'll be alright, just scream really loud and enjoy the fluttering feeling in your stomach." He chuckled, jolting a bit as he felt a warmth on his neck and turned to see Thor watching him with dark eyes and a soft smile. The ride lurched forward and Peter and Clint whooped in excitement from the front row while Natasha and Gamora laughed from behind them. The lift in the ride slowly took them up to the shuttered door that slowly opened, revealing the setting sun over the stunning view of Farmington slowly lighting to life in the dwindling light. "Hold on tight!" He heard Thor say and the world tilted as everyone screamed in joy as they were dropped straight down. Loki's hat flew off his head before he could grab it and he whipped his head around to see Natasha clutching it in her hand as she held her own to her head and grinned at him. Soon the ride comes to an end and they all exit, before she ran off the girl turned to Loki and smiled up at him.

"You're really pretty!" She called running off to where a couple were waiting for her.

"She's right," Thor hummed happily as he kissed his temple gently.

"Of course she is," Loki laughed taking his hat from Natasha and fixing it to his head again as the group started walking.

"C'mon Rocket time!" Artemis laughed jumping onto Sif's back and pointing for her to go in a direction, the rest of the group following after.

Thor and Loki brought up the rear, their hands tangled together as they walked. The laughs and screams from their group were almost therapeutic and Loki smiled in bliss; happiness blooming in his chest as he looked up at Thor. He squeezed his hand gently and Thor smiled back, lifting his hand to brush his lips to the back of his hand. Loki smiled shyly, pulling Thor along; feeling happier than he had in a very very long time. 


End file.
